1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to games of chance and more specifically it relates to an improved card game.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous games of chance have been provided in prior art that ar adapted to utilize a deck of playing cards in which the players obtain a certain combination of the cards in order to triumph over their opponents. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.